Jedi Trials
The Jedi Trials are the challenges Jedi Padawan's were given as pre-requisites for achieving their rank of Jedi Knight and were sometimes retaken by Jedi Knight's to earn the rank of Jedi Master. The trials were administered by the Jedi Council to any Jedi Padawan they deemed worthy of becoming a Jedi. The primary trials were a set of five and were the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of Flesh, the Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Insight. In addition, the Jedi Council could assign substitute tests or use an exceptionally trying mission in place of the traditional tests. Like the Jedi Initiate Trials, these tests were required to be taken in order to proceed to the next rank in the Jedi Order. Five Stages Of The Jedi Trials: Trials of Skill * In the Trial of Skill, a Jedi Padawan would have to have lightsaber training with a training droid. The test would allow the Jedi Padawan to use various techniques of lightsaber combat, mostly the technique of the Ataru form, the Shien form, and the Djen So form. Trial of Courage * In the Trial of Courage, a Jedi Padawan would have to face a Sith Knight or a Sith Master. However, with the trial being difficult as combat with a Sith Knight or a Sith Master, the Jedi Padawan would have to be skilled in lightsaber training. If the Jedi Padawan would succeed in the trial and defeat the Sith Knight or Sith Master, they would proceed to the next trial. Trial of Flesh * In the Trial of Flesh, a Jedi Padawan would have to face a terrifying outcome of physical pain. In most cases, the Trial of Flesh would involve the dismemberment of a body part such an as a forearm or leg. Although, this part of the Jedi Trials would have to be dealt in lightsaber combat with a Sith Knight or a Sith Master. However, since the trial would have to involve combat with a Sith, the Jedi Padawan would have to succeed in the duel. Trial of Spirit * In the Trial of Spirit, a Jedi Padawan would have to seek deeply within' themselves, finding self-discovery. In this trial, a Jedi Padawan would have to seek out their biggest enemy and that's their inner darkness which would be highly traumatic. A Jedi Padawan would have to be delved into a deep meditative trance, battling their own fears and inner demons. As this trial would put a Jedi Padawan into a deep meditative trance, a Jedi Master would watch over them to bring them back. However, a Jedi Padawan can fail this trial if they come back from their meditative trance screaming and broken minded. Trial of Insight * In the Trial of Insight, a Jedi Padawan would be tested on their wits and common knowledge. Giving them puzzles and riddles to solve, a Jedi Padawan would have to use their knowledge to seek out the right information according to what's there. In some tests, a Jedi Padawan would be given a test to see what is really there and what really isn't. However, in some cases, a Jedi Padawan would encounter one of their loved ones and the Jedi Padawan would have to know if that person is real or not.